legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 Finale/Transcript
(Alex, Yang, Erin, Jessica, Raynell and Ian are seen in the back of a moving truck. Ian is seen checking on Yang) Ian:..... Alex: She okay Ian? Ian: As far as I can tell, but without my powers it's hard to say. Damn Feds... Erin: At least color is starting to return to her. Ian: Yeah that's true. Raynell: *Whimpers* Jessica: *Hugs Raynell* It's okay Raynell. Raynell: This is bad Jessie. They're gonna kill us... Jessica: If they wanted to, they would have done it already. They want us alive. Raynell: But for how long...? Alex: Its gonna be okay Raynell. We'll... We'll figure something out. Raynell: But Alex, they have ALL of us. Alex:..... Erin: She's right Alex. This isn't like all the other times they've taken our friends. Ian: Yeah. Alex: Well, there's gotta be a way. We always find a way guys. Jessica: I hope so Alex... Raynell:.... (Yang begins to wake up) Ian: Gnn, guys she's waking up. Yang: *Groans* … God I hurt... Erin: Yang. Good you're okay. Yang: Guys? What- *Notices they are in a truck and she has a dampener on* …. Ooooh not again... Jessica: Yep... Again... Alex: Except this time it's all of us. Erin: One big happy family. Yang: *Sigh* Crap.... Raynell: I'm scared.. (The truck suddenly stops) Ian:.... End of the line. Alex: Don't worry guys. We'll think of a plan. I promise. (The door opens and a Fed trooper and Unity Pact soldier are seen) Pact Soldier: All right out you go Defenders! Alex:..... Fed: Now. (The group gets up and exits the truck before they see the large building that makes up the Feds' HQ) Erin: Oh no.... Ian: Stay calm guys. Don't stress it. Fed: Get moving! Into the building now! (The group steps into the building. Soon all the Defenders are seen together as they all enter the building) Izuku: The Federation HQ... Tom: Man I didn't expect this. Scott: Guess they had good ties after all. ???: Oh we did. (Leonard then walks out) Leonard: The Pact was the perfect disguise to get close to the military. We've got tech here from The Multiversal Alliance and the Atlesian Military. (Abyssal then appears beside Leonard) Leonard: Though, not like we weren't already powerful without it. ???: He's right. (Storm and Wesker walk out) Storm: The boss has made a lot of progress with this operation. Alex: *Glares* Storm... Storm: Hello again Defenders. *Sees Blake B* Ah and there's who I was looking for. Blake B:.... Erin: What are you planning to do with us "Shadow Man"? Leonard: That is for Wesker and Oliver to decide. (Abyssal goes and brings Blake Hendricks over to Leonard) Leonard: I have other things to attend to concerning Mr. Hendricks here. Jordan: Blake.... Leonard: Now. I leave you to it you two. (Leonard leaves with Blake H) Wesker: If you will all follow me, I'll show you your new homes. (The group, seeing they have no choice, start to follow Wesker. However Storm grabs Blake B's arm) Blake B: ! Storm: Except for you. You're coming with me to my office. Blake B: Wha- Storm: Don't question it. (Storm pulls Blake close) Storm: We've got unfinished business you and I. (Blake B gets a worried look at Storm pulls her away and starts heading to his office. Meanwhile the Defenders are seen being moved forward. The Targhuls of the group get worried by all the looks) Rose:... Grey:... Lenny:.... Raynell: *Tears up a little and hugs herself* I wanna go home... Ghira: It's okay Raynell. Shade: We'll get out of this, I'm sure of it. Max: How? Kim: Yeah we- Zulu: We'll figure it out. As your king, I promise. Targhuls:.... Jack:... Hey where are we going anyway? Wesker: You will see. (The group continues walking before they end up at a bunch of cells) Wesker: Men. Put the humans inside. Alex: Huh? PAct Soldier: And the Targhuls? Wesker:....Take them to the incinerators. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales